


Cheat

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Break Up, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Lawyer Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: When Roman believes he's no longer being loved or properly taken care of, he seeks comfort in the arms of someone else.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story in an A/B/O AU series because my ideas for these two keep going all over the place and I can't keep one storyline in place! Hopefully it makes sense when they are all linked together.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Roman muttered against the other man’s mouth even while his hands slipped up under the white t-shirt.

“Shut up, you know you fucking love this,” Remy whispered, biting down on the beta’s neck.

“Shit, yes...fuck! No marks, remember?” Roman moaned, head dropping back as the other man licked a long stripe up the flushed skin of his neck.

Roman’s hands were slipping under the other man’s leather jacket and sliding it down his arms. Remy kissed the shorter man fiercely, biting his lip before sucking his tongue into his mouth. Roman’s hands were then scrabbling at Remy’s shirt, tugging it up and off before tossing it onto the floor.

Remy stripped off Roman’s shirt quickly and moved to bite at his neck and chest. The beta moaned and arched up into the rough touch. Both men were ripping at buttons and zippers before shoving down their jeans. 

Remy gripped the back of Roman’s hair, “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, babe?” he murmured, his breath hot against Roman’s ear. The younger man groaned in response.

Remy stepped back and urged Roman onto his knees in front of him. The man on the floor wasted no time in licking a long stripe up the other man’s hard cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and closing his eyes for the task at hand. He took Remy’s leaking cock into his mouth, swallowing it down as best he could, tasting the salty precome and moaning softly.

“Come on, babe, get me ready to fuck you,” Remy purred, threading his hands into Roman’s blonde hair, anchoring him in place as he rocked his hips back and forth. 

Roman relished the rough treatment, it was so different from what he was used to at home. Remy’s cock curved a bit to one side, and it was a constant reminder that this man was not his mate. It reached to the back of his throat and he tried not to gag on the length as it fucked his mouth.

“You need me to prep you, babe?” Remy asked, tugging Roman’s mouth away from his cock without warning.

Roman shook his head, “No, I’m fine, just use lube,” he said absently, already achingly hard as he stood from the floor.

Remy chuckled and grabbed lube out of the bedside table drawer, “Come on, babe, get on the bed for me,” he said, gesturing. 

Roman climbed onto the bed and sat down, waiting for the other man to join him. Remy tossed down a towel that was hanging on the back of his desk chair and tugged Roman onto it. He slid onto the mattress and straddled the younger man, looking down at him. His hand came to grip Roman’s throat and he pressed him back against the mattress. The beta whined as the alpha held him down, grinding their hips together as he did so. 

Remy leaned in close and kissed the beta fiercely, hand still attached to his neck. “Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you,” the alpha growled in his ear, “You’ve been waiting all week for this, haven’t you, such a dirty slut. Spreading your legs for me as soon as I get you on your back. I bet you can’t wait for my cock to split you in half, can you?”

Roman cried out at the words, extremely turned on and feeling vaguely guilty at the same time. With another bite, Remy scooted off him and quickly flipped him onto his hands and knees. The beta swallowed hard as he heard the lube bottle cap clicking opening and tried to breathe deeply. They’d been doing...whatever this was for about two months, but it still gave the beta a thrill each time they’d fuck.

Remy poured the clear gel into the palm of his hand and slicked his cock, moving behind Roman to rub the excess against his hole.

“Sure you don’t need to be prepped, babe?” the alpha asked one more time, already moving into position as he waited for the anticipated answer.

“No, I’m fine,” Roman said quietly, breath hitching as one hand gripped the sensitive skin of his hip while Remy’s cock pressed against his hole. After rubbing the head of his hard cock back and forth across the opening a few times, Remy pressed forward and broke through the tight muscle.

Roman cried out at the pain and pleasure he felt shoot through his body as the thick cock thrust deeply inside him. He gripped the sheets underneath him and bowed his head forward and he savored the groan from the alpha fucking him.

“God, you’re always so fucking tight, babe,” Remy moaned, bottoming out against the beta and pausing for a moment before gripping his hips with both hands, “He really must never fuck you if you’re this tight,” the alpha commented, pulling out before thrusting back in harshly.

_ ‘That’s part of the problem’ _ , Roman thought bitterly, gritting his teeth as he tried to concentrate on the rough treatment as Remy fucked into him roughly. He moaned loudly as the alpha’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“At least you have this to look forward to, my thick cock fucking you so hard every week, does it get you through the vanilla bullshit you have with him? I bet it does,” Remy commented, changing his angle as he gripped the back of Roman’s hair, tugging the blonde hair harshly.

“Don’t wanna talk about him,” Roman gritted out between clenched teeth, gasping as the cock inside him hit the perfect spot, “Yes, fuck, right there, Rem…” he whined, rocking himself back against the alpha fucking into him. They moved together, nails scraping against Roman’s fair skin, leaving pink, stinging lines in their wake. The bed was shaking as Remy fucked into the beta like he’d never get another chance.

“So good for me, fucking slut, your greedy hole fucking taking me so good,” Remy muttered, half to himself as he shook damp hair out of his eyes. He knew Roman loved to hear him talk while they fucked, the more degrading the better.

Roman moaned loudly at the words, squeezing his eyes shut and moving to grip himself with one hand. Suddenly, strong hands were on his shoulders pushing him down into the mattress, “Tell me how much you love this, babe, let me hear all of those pretty sounds your slutty mouth makes,” Remy growled, fucking into Roman fiercely as he pinned him down against the mattress.

“I...love it,” Roman whimpered, his face pressed against the sheets and he turned his head so he could breathe.

A sharp slap against his ass made him yelp, “Better than that, babe, come on,” Remy insisted, his pounding hips never slowing.

“I love how rough you are with me, you don’t treat me like I’ll break,” Roman moaned, hating that it was the truth, but saying it aloud also tinged the situation with more arousal, "I love how hard you fuck me. It's makes it hard to sit down the next day..."

“I fucking love this, you’re such a sub, aren’t you? God, I wish you’d let me tie you up and play with you sometime, babe,” Remy panted, “I’d love to see that pretty skin all strung up, making you beg for my cock to fuck you and let you come.”

Roman could only moan in response, “Close!”

“Come, you fucking slut, come just from my cock fucking into you like this, I don’t even need to jerk you off,” Remy growled, biting down on his shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin.

Roman yelped and shuddered as he came hard, his hard cock spurting white across the sheets where it was still trapped against the mattress. Soon, he moaned at the overstimulation, closing his eyes and dropping his head to the sheets, waiting for Remy to come, as well.

Soon, the alpha was crying out, his hips stuttering as he shot hot come up into Roman’s ass.

The alpha pulled out and flopped down onto the mattress beside Roman, panting as he came down from his high. Roman turned over and stared up at the ceiling as he caught his own breath. He was acutely aware of the feeling of Remy’s cum leaking out of his abused hole. 

Roman sighed and closed his eyes, running on hand through his hair as he mentally prepared to go home and see Janus.

“You’re thinking too hard, the point was to make you stop thinking, wasn’t it?” the older man asked, stretching lazily next to him.

Roman hummed in agreement but said nothing.

Ten minutes later, the beta was dressed and heading out the door of the apartment. Remy caught him for one more deep kiss, “Don’t be a stranger, babe,” he whispered, biting his lip once more before opening the door for him.

“Thanks, Rem, I’ll catch you later,” Roman said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he headed down the hallway.

***

“Hey, baby, did you have fun with Joan?” Janus asked, smiling and looking up from where he was reading on the couch when Roman walked in the front door.

“Yep, it was a good time,” Roman said, immediately making his way up the stairs, “Be right back,” he called over his shoulder, not waiting for an answer. He hurried down the hallway and into their bedroom, quickly grabbing his pajamas and shutting himself in the connected bathroom. 

The beta tugged his clothing off and inspected his naked skin in the bathroom mirror, checking for any marks or bruises. He found a few small marks on his back which made him grind his teeth in frustration. 

_ ‘Jan only fucks you on your back, he won’t notice,’ _ he thought bitterly as he stared at his reflection for a long moment. He turned on the shower and stepped in as soon as the water was warm enough. 

Roman immediately grabbed the soap and started scrubbing at his skin, washing away the scent of Remy’s sweat and cologne. 

He was about halfway through his second pass when Janus knocked softly, “Want some company, Ro?” the alpha asked through the door.

“Uhh,” Roman froze for a moment, “I actually just finished up, sorry,” he called back, hurrying to scrub his hair with shampoo as quickly as possible. 

_ Of course he’d actually be in the mood to fuck when I’m trying to clean off someone else’s come... _

“Oh,” Janus said, sounding disappointed, “When are you going to bed?” he asked instead.

“Probably soon, I’m pretty tired,” Roman answered, scrubbing his face with a face wash quickly, shaking water out of his eyes as he spoke.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few,” Janus said, moving away into the bedroom.

Roman turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself before brushing his teeth meticulously. Tugging on his pajamas, he looked at himself once more in the mirror. Guilt was beginning to eat away at the pit of his stomach but he tried to shove the feeling down.

He switched off the bathroom light as he exited, walking into their bedroom. Janus was sitting up on his side of the bed, scrolling through his phone as he waited for Roman. When his mate entered the room, he glanced up, smiling, “Hey, love, I’ve missed you today.”

Janus held out his arms and Roman climbed into them happily, craving the alpha’s affection. The beta moved to kiss him and Janus returned it happily, hands sliding against Roman’s waist gently.

Roman felt giddy at the feeling of the alpha hardening against him and he settled into Janus’ lap, rubbing his ass against the growing hardness.

“I missed you, too,” he murmured against his lips, fingers trailing down Janus’ strong jawline. 

And then the alpha was pulling away, “Baby, it’s late, we both have to get up tomorrow,” Janus said quietly, leaning back.

Roman blinked down at the man underneath him, “But...it’s been a whole week, Jan,” he pointed out, the sting of rejection uncomfortably settling on top of the guilt inside his stomach.

“I’m sorry, Ro, it’s just been crazy busy lately,” Janus murmured quietly, reaching up to brush the beta’s damp hair out of his eyes. Suddenly desperate for the other man’s touch, needing to know that he mattered, Roman crushed their lips together once more.

Janus made a small, surprised noise but reciprocated the kiss, moving his lips easily against the man he’d been with for 4 years. When he wasn’t pushed away, Roman felt bolder and snaked his hand down to the front of Janus’ sweatpants. He rubbed against the alpha’s large cock and pressed his tongue inside his mouth at the same time, using every trick he could think of with his mouth to keep the other man interested.

“Ro, stop,” Janus said, tugging his hand away, “we need to go to sleep,” he added, looking a little disappointed.

Roman blinked down into the green eyes that were focused on him. And something inside of him snapped at being rejected twice.

He slid off the alpha’s lap and climbed off the bed, “Fine, I’m going downstairs to watch TV,” he said bitterly, turning to walk out of their bedroom.

“Ro, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, it’s just 11:00 and we both have to be up early tomorrow…” Janus trailed off.

“Whatever,” Roman said, walking out the door. He flopped onto the couch angrily, hoping his mate would come down and change his mind. But he didn’t.

The beta pulled out his phone as he leaned back against the cushions.

**Roman:** glad we could hang out tonight, we’ll have to do it again soon!

**Remy:** for sure, babe. It was pretty fun getting caught up :P

**Remy:** shouldn’t you be asleep, pretty boy? I’m sure you have class in the morning

**Roman:** meh, I’ll sleep when I’m old

**Remy:** careful, wouldn't want to have dark circles under those pretty eyes tomorrow

**Roman:** that’s what concealer is for, duh

The beta waited 5 minutes before texting again.

**Roman:** Can we catch up again sometime this week?

**Remy:** Missing me that much already, huh? :D

**Roman:** Shut up, it was just fun seeing you. And maybe I do miss you

**Remy:** I’m pretty amazing, it’s understandable. :D I’m pretty busy most of the week though. I’ll text you if I get some time free, okay?

**Roman:** Sure thing :) Night

**Remy:** Night, pretty boy ;)

Roman sat staring at the screen, longing for more conversation, but quickly realizing there would be none. He clicked his phone off and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

Was he just desperate? Was that the problem? He just wanted too much time and affection from Janus and it was an unattainable goal. Janus used to make him a priority and set aside any free time for them to spend it together. But now he was in his last year of school, studying for the bar exam and preparing to apply for jobs.

The beta sighed and rolled onto the side, facing the back of the couch. He curled up and tucked his phone against his chest.

***

Janus’ lips were hot against his as they slid together easily. The alpha moved to kiss down his body reverently, sliding down the beta’s chest, nipping and licking here and there.

Roman closed his eyes and tried to savor the affection, but he was tired of being treated like he was something fragile and breakable. The alpha reached his cock and pressed a kiss to the head before grabbing the bottle of lube from the mattress. 

He heard the cap click open and he said, “Jan, I don’t need to be prepped, just put the lube on your cock and it’ll be fine.”

Janus looked up at the other man, his brow furrowed in confusion, “Ro, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, sounding unsure.

“Sometimes a little bit of pain can be a good thing,” Roman tried to entice him, spreading his legs wide and laying back against the pillows. He moved his hands down his chest, past his stomach, and finally stoked his cock slowly.

Janus blinked, “Since when? That sounds like a good way to ruin sex,” he commented, moving to put the lube in his fingers and pressing one into his lover.

Roman sighed and flopped his arm over his eyes in frustration. Janus mistook the sound of irritability for one of pleasure because he hummed as he took Roman into his mouth, thrusting his finger in and out as his tongue worked him over. 

After two fingers, Roman pulled away, “Come on, baby,” he said, rolling over and getting into position on his hands and knees. The beta wiggled his hips invitingly and felt Janus move up behind him.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises tonight?” Janus murmured, rubbing his cock against the beta’s entrance. They almost always made love face to face, Janus liked to be able to look into his eyes.

Roman pressed back against him, moaning as Janus’ hard cock entered him. The beta closed his eyes and waited for the alpha to pound into him, but was surprised when Janus rolled their hips together slowly, placing gentle hands on either hip. The beta tried to rock back against him, picking up their pace but Janus slowed down again, rocking into him sensually.

The alpha reached down to wrap his hand around Roman’s cock and pumped it up and down slowly in time with his thrusts.

And then the phone rang from the floor in Janus’ pocket. Both men froze before the alpha pulled out gently, “Sorry, my love, hang on one second,” he apologized, hopping up to answer his phone.

Roman turned over onto his side and watched as Janus tugged on his pants with one hand and paced around as he spoke to the person on the other end.

“No...I can come in. Yes, it’s not a problem at all, I can be there in half an hour,” Janus said brightly, his defeated eyes betraying the pleasant tone of voice. He ended the call and turned back to Roman.

“I’m so sorry, love, I have to go into the office for a few hours,” Janus explained, kneeling on the bed to kiss a stunned Roman. Then he was walking over to the closet and pulling out his dress clothes to change.

“Are you seriously leaving in the middle of fucking me?” Roman asked incredulously, sitting up and tugging the blanket up over his lap.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to put my best foot forward with these guys. I could get a spot in the office with them if this internship goes well. I can’t really say no to them when they ask me to do something.” The alpha buttoned his shirt and moved over to the mirror to smooth down his wavy hair.

Roman was seething.

“Nice. Good to know you’d rather please your boss than spend time with your mate,” the beta spat angrily, moving to get dressed quickly.

“Ro, I’ll make it up to you as soon as I get home tonight, I promise. Please don’t be upset,” Janus insisted, tugging on a matching suit jacket.

“Whatever,” Roman muttered, walking out of the bedroom and going downstairs. He flopped angrily onto the sofa and pulled out his phone, scrolling through it just for something to do with his hands.

Janus hurried down the stairs several moments later, glancing around for his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, walking over to the beta on the couch.

“Don’t be upset, I’ll be back soon and we’ll have the rest of the weekend together, okay? I love you,” Janus leaned down to kiss his mate before quickly crossing the room and leaving.

Roman groaned in frustration and flopped onto his back on the sofa cushions. He pressed the heels of both hands to his eyes as he seethed, unsure if he needed to yell or cry about what had just transpired. 

His phone dinged with a text notification and he glanced down to see who it was from. 

**Remy:** Hey babe, I’m stuck at work and was just thinking about you. We should try to get together pretty soon ;)

**Roman:** Sounds great :) Name the time and I’ll make it work. He literally stopped in the middle of fucking to go to work today…

**Remy:** Holy shit, what an ass! I’m sorry, babe, you don’t deserve that :(

**Roman:** idk what to think...

**Remy:** I’m off in about an hour, wanna swing by my place? I’m sure I can make you feel better ;)

**Roman:** Absolutely! I’ll meet you there?

**Remy:** Can’t wait ;)

***

Roman’s phone chirped several times in a row, persistently until 5 whole minutes had gone by. Janus grumbled to himself as he walked over to slide the silencer button on the side of the phone. When he picked it up to silence it, it unlocked, opening up to the messages that were all coming from the same person. Someone named Remy.

Janus was about to switch the phone off with the side button when his eyes rested on a string of words.

**Remy:** Oh, I’ve been thinking about you all week, babe :P I’ve had to break down and fuck myself a few times just thinking about you, beautiful.

**Roman:** Shut up, loser! :D Same time next week? He’s got to work on Saturday.

Janus’ body went numb but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the text messages.

**Remy:** Definitely, babe. Someone has to give you your weekly dose of fucking, after all ;) Hubby’s certainly not doing a good job in that department.

**Roman:** He’s not my husband yet...It’s been weeks since he fucked me, I just don’t get it...Maybe it’s not just work. Maybe he’s losing interest in me after being together for a few years...

**Remy:** Oh hun, if he’s lost interest in your pretty little ass that’s his own problem. You’re sexy as hell and any man would be lucky to have you! 

**Roman:** *blush*

**Remy:** Not to mention, you’re a damn good fuck ;) I’ve never been with anyone that can make me come as hard as you do, babe. You’re amazing at so many things :P

**Roman:** I can’t wait to see you on Saturday!

**Remy:** Same, it’ll be great. I’ve got a new toy we can play with, too ;)

Janus felt like he was literally going to throw up in the living room where he stood. He managed to make it to the kitchen and out the back door before emptying the contents of his stomach over the railing of the porch.

_ This couldn’t be real. It wasn’t possible. His mate was cheating on him…? _

The cell phone was still in his hand and he scrolled up to see how far back the texts went. By the time he’d reached the top it had been 6 months. Janus felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. What the fuck was happening right now?

He wandered into the house some time later, thinking back to snippets of texts he’d read. Had he really been that terrible to his mate to deserve all of this?

He sat at the table and put the phone face down, scooting it away from him. 

He didn’t move until Roman flounced into the kitchen, “Hey, Jan, have you seen my phone?” the beta asked brightly.

“Yeah...Remy’s been trying to get a hold of you. To talk about hooking up this weekend,” Janus said numbly, turning his gaze up to meet Roman’s. The beta’s eyes widened before he schooled his expression into something neutral.

“Ha! That’s a good one, Jan,” he said airly, pocketing the cell phone and moving towards the living room.

Janus stood and followed him, “I walked over to switch your ringer to silent while you were napping. And it opened when I held it up...I saw all of the messages so don’t you dare fuck with me right now.” Janus’ voice was ice cold and he stared down at the shorter man.

“Jan...I...it’s not what it looks like, I swear,” Roman tried to backpedal but Janus shook his head.

“Do I really neglect you so badly that you had to go out and find someone else to fuck?” the alpha asked in a quiet voice.

“That’s...that’s not…” Roman stammered as he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

“Six fucking months. That’s how far back the messages go. Has it been longer than that, or does that sound about right?” Janus’ voice was growing louder as he continued to speak. Roman simply stared at him with wide eyes.

“Do you love him? Or is he just a good fuck?” Janus asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to keep his body from exploding.

When Roman remained silent, Janus snapped, throwing his own phone to the ground, “Fucking answer me! Do you love him?!” he yelled.

Roman flinched at the dominant alpha voice he’d hardly ever heard come from Janus’ mouth, “No, I don’t love him,” he said quietly.

“So he  _ is _ just a good fuck? Someone who clearly does a much better job than I do. Has he bitten you? Do you want him to claim you?”

“N-no...I just…” Roman scrambled desperately for something to say in response, but there was nothing.

“Do you even love me? Did you ever really?” Janus hissed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Of course I love you, Jan,” Roman said, using his placating voice as he tried to smooth things over.

“Then why are you fucking someone else?!” Janus screamed.

Roman had no answer, so he simply stared back at the alpha.

“Get out,” Janus said coldly, crossing his arms again.

“What?!” Roman squeaked.

“Get your things and get the fuck out of my house. We’re done.” the alpha elaborated, his voice still ice cold as he stared down at Roman.

“Jan…” Roman started, moving towards him. 

Janus jerked backwards, “No. You can’t talk your way out of this one, Roman. We’re done and you have no one but yourself to blame. Get the fuck out...I never want to see you again, you lying piece of shit.”


End file.
